Adieu Papa
by Tortolla
Summary: Francis is in too deep and can't risk his son getting hurt because of his mistakes. He hands over custody of Matthew to his trustworthy friend, Arthur, where he is raised with his new brother named Alfred. (Gerita is present and other possible pairings may pop up in the future. Rating may or may not change depending on where the story leads).


"Francis I can't." Arthur whispered. The night was cold, too cold for Francis's son to be outside even when fully clothed and wrapped in a blanket.

"Arthur please. You're the only one I trust." Francis begged, his eyes getting red and glossy. Arthur sighed in frustration, looking at the baby, Matthew. The swirls of their breath danced into the darkness.

"Francis, Matthew is your son! I," Arthur paused, "I can't take him in. I have Alfred to care for." Francis was full on crying now.

"Please Arthur. Alfred is about to go into kindergarten, oui? Then you'll have a little extra time for Mattie! Please Arthur I'm begging you." Tears were rushing down the Frenchman's cheeks. Francis gripped the adoption papers hard enough to crinkle them.

"Mattie's a good kid," Francis whispered, "He's very quiet and I don't think he's recognized me as his papa yet so it's okay he won't cry for me." Arthur looked at the man with sadness flashing in his eyes. He looked at the sleeping baby. Matthew wasn't very old, Francis was right. Arthur reached and picked up the other man's son. He hardly made any noise. Unlike Alfred, Matthew was quiet and accepted anything, be that movement or noise.

"I can't take care of him. You know that. I don't want Matthew to suffer because of my mistakes. Just please," Francis held out the papers, "I trust you enough to take care of my son."

Arthur gave the baby back to his father in exchange for the papers.

_A many months after…_

Arthur was woken by his 5:30 am alarm. He groaned and climbed out of bed. First thing, check on Alfred and Matthew. He peeked into Alfred's room. Alfred was still out like a light. He made the short walk to Matthew's room. Matthew's chubby legs kicked and he made small noises to tell Arthur he's awake and probably in need of something. Arthur switched on a soft light and approached the crib. He greeted his adopted son and picked him up. He changed the young one and proceeded to the kitchen to warm up a bottle. While he waited he looked down on Matthew.

_He looks a lot like Francis. _Arthur thought sadly as he brought a hand to the baby's face. He took the bottle out and shook it towards his hand then began feeding Matthew.

Arthur was currently living off his parents' wealth that they forced upon him when Alfred was born. The forced wealth increased a hefty amount when Matthew joined. Arthur was grateful to his parents but hated that he couldn't stand on his own. _It's for the children Arthur. It's for the children. _He sighed.

With the bottle near empty, Arthur threw a towel over his shoulder to begin burping Matthew. Francis hadn't lied when he said Matthew was a quiet baby. Arthur was surprised that Francis knew so much about him but had only had him a short amount of time. Arthur heard a soft burp come from the baby on his shoulder.

"That was a good one Matthew!" Arthur praised. He returned Matthew to a cradle position in his arms. Matthew patted his father's chest trying to grab his shirt but failed because his hands were covered for teething purposes. Arthur opened Alfred's door again.

"Love, it's time to get up. You don't want to miss your first day of kindergarten do you?" Arthur pulled back the covers on his son. Alfred whined and kicked.

"Come on now." Arthur extended his free hand Alfred. The boy took it and stood up. He leaned on his father and kept moaning.

"Alfred, that's enough. Go get in the shower." Arthur ordered, walking off and standing by the bathroom door. Alfred obeyed and went into the bathroom. Once Arthur heard the shower turn on, he set off back to the kitchen to turn on the stove for Alfred's breakfast. Matthew was placed in his carrier that was on the table.

Alfred climbed out of the shower, nervous now about school. It was his first day of the bigger kids' school. Kindergarten. He walked into the kitchen and approached his baby brother.

"Hi Mattie!" Alfred greeted, wiggling his finger at the younger sibling. Arthur turned to see Matthew and Alfred giggling. Arthur didn't expect their brotherly bond to grow so quickly. Alfred had no objections when Matthew was introduced but had to get used to lowering his voice around the little one. Alfred carefully turned the carrier to face him as he sat at his spot at the dining table. Alfred began to tell his little brother what he was doing that day and that he wouldn't see him again until later.

"Alright, Alfred that's enough chatter. Eat your breakfast." Arthur interjected. He went into the living room to retrieve Alfred's things. He set them in the chair across from his eldest son. He sifted through the captain America themed back pack checking off things on the list. Alfred bolted up the stairs in a rush to get ready.

"Daddy I can't find my shoe!" Alfred cried, "Never mind!" He shouted almost immediately after. Arthur laughed and dangled a toy in front of Matthew. A soft giggle came from the boy as he grabbed the ring of colorful fake keys.

Alfred fidgeted in his car seat and looked at Matthew who looked content in his car seat. Arthur parked in front of the building. Arthur got out and went to Matthew's side to retrieve him. Alfred had yet to move to take his seat belt off. Arthur took note of this and went around to Alfred's side. He unbuckled him and took the small hand to help the boy out.

The building was rather noisy. Parents and their kids bustled in the hallway looking for the right classroom. Like a proper parent, Arthur went to open house and knew exactly where Al's teacher was.

They entered the correct classroom. Alfred was grasping his father's pant leg. Suddenly, a woman and a man approached.

"Hello again, Mr. Kirkland!" She greeted. She crouched down to eye level with Alfred who was completely hiding now.

"Hi there! You must be Alfred! My names Ms. Lizzy!" She stood, "And this here is Mr. Roderich!" Roderich stuck his hand out to Arthur.

"Roderich Edelstein. It's nice to meet you, Mr. Kirkland. I'm Elizaveta's assistant." Arthur smiled at the man.

"The pleasure's all mine." Matthew stirred in his carrier. Ms. Lizzy bent over to greet the little one.

"Aren't you cute! What's your name little one?" She gently poked Matthew's stomach and he giggled reaching for the gentle finger.

"Matthew." Arthur said warmly. It was time for him to turn his attention to Alfred.

"Go on, love. Find your seat." Arthur coaxed. Alfred shook his head and hid his face in the cloth of Arthur's pant leg. Sniffling could be heard now and it was clear Alfred was crying. Arthur moved to get Alfred away and crouched down.

"Don't cry Alfred dear. You'll be home in no time! You'll get to tell daddy about all the cool things you're going to do! Okay? Matthew and I will come get you when it's over don't worry." Alfred sniffled and hiccupped for a bit before nodding and hugging his father as tight as he could before running further into the room.

"Call me if you can't handle him anymore." Arthur laughed and waved at the two teachers as he left.

"Well Matthew I think we should go to the store. What do you say?" Arthur asked, reaching his hand behind himself in the car. Small hands gripped his fingers.

Before taking Matthew out of the car, Arthur checked if he needed to be changed and some other important things to do when you take a baby into a public. He put the carrier in the shopping chart and began browsing for food.

"Aw Luddy! I want it though!" A couple in front of Arthur began making a lot of noise.

"No Feli you can't have that. It's too much money."

Arthur paused. He recognized that voice.

"Ludwig?" Arthur asked aloud. Ludwig turned around in surprise and Feli let out a small "Ve?" towards Arthur.

"Arthur! Hey I haven't seen you around in a while!" Ludwig laughed and hugged his old friend.

"This is my boyfriend, Feliciano." The German introduced the Italian man to the Britain.

"Pleasure." Arthur smiled.

"It's nice to meet you too! Ooh baby!" Feli then turned his attention to Matthew.

"So," Ludwig began eyeing Matthew, "Where's Francis?" Arthur shifted uncomfortably knowing that question would come up.

"Why don't you two come to my place for some tea and we can talk there?" Arthur offered after a long silence.

Arthur introduced the men into his home and offered they sit on the couch. Arthur asked Feliciano to hold Matthew while he put the groceries away.

Once he was done he sat with the other two, taking Matthew to the other couch to exercise his legs.

"So, Francis." Ludwig asked again, concerned now about the pompous blonde man.

"I don't know," Arthur began, "I don't know where he is. I haven't seen him since the day I took Matthew home." Matthew whined in response to his name. He began to cry.

"Oh dear me. Please excuse me a moment." Arthur left the room and into the hall.

"Ve~ Luddy, who's Francis?" The smaller man asked, grabbing Ludwig's arm. Ludwig sighed.

"Francis is Matthew's actual father. He was, possibly still is, in some dangerous things and handed his son over to Arthur so Matthew would be safe."

"Oh." Feliciano looked at his hands feeling bad for asking.

Arthur was in the room again and said Matthew was taking a nap.

"Say guys," Feliciano was looking up as he was thinking, "What did Francis look like?" Much to Ludwig's and Arthur's dismay they described the current Francis they last saw, depressed and a mess.

"Hey! I saw him at the airport when I was coming back from Italy!"

"What?!"

"Yea! He bumped into Romano by accident. Romano was going to yell at him but when he saw Francis looking so sad he decided to shut his mouth and accept his apology."

"What a shame I was hoping Francis would clean up his act and take back custody of Matthew." Arthur sighed.

Matthew cried again from his room. Ludwig and Feliciano had left now and it was just Arthur and his baby. How was Arthur going to explain to Matthew that his real father wasn't him and that he had no idea where he was? Matthew sucked on his bottle contently. Arthur had so many questions for Francis but couldn't ask them. It was frustrating not know the full extent of Francis's mistakes and just where Matthew came from. He wouldn't deny that Matthew was going to grow up to look like Francis just because of how much he looks like him now, as a one year old. His phone ringing interrupted his train of thought.

"Arthur speaking." He said to the unknown number.

"Hi Mr. Kirkland!" Ms. Lizzy. This can't be good. "Alfred got into a scuffle with another student; I need you to come down here."

"Alright I'm on my way!" Arthur said frantically and hung up. He carefully set Matthew back into his carrier and dash out the door.

Alfred sat in the nurses' office sniffling and hiccupping like he was that morning. Across the room was Ivan, the boy who fought with Alfred. He was covered in bite marks and scratches and Alfred was sporting a darkened eye and was covered in dirt. Ivan sat there contently kicking his legs in his seat humming. _Creepy _Alfred thought. All he wanted was his father right now. Ivan wore a strange smile.

"See this is why you should have gotten off my jungle gym like I told you. Now your daddy's going to hate you." Ivan smarted, still smiling.

"My daddy won't hate me!" Alfred cried.

"Daddy's hate son's that misbehave." Ivan said matter-of-factly. Arthur entered the room and Alfred wailed loudly, burying his face into his father's pant leg.

"Alfred? what's the matter? Why are you crying so much?" Arthur asked, shocked that his son was crying as much as he was.

"Please don't hate me daddy!" Was all Alfred said. Matthew started crying now.

"So noisy." Ivan whispered, still smiling. Arthur picked up Matthew and sat down in a chair to allow Alfred to sit in his lap.

"Alfred, you know I would never hate you." Arthur pressed his lips into the blonde hair of the boy. Arthur tried his best to rock Matthew silent but it wasn't working. Alfred looked at Matthew and reached his hands out. Confused, Arthur carefully let Alfred hold his little brother. He let Matthew's head lay on his shoulder. Matthew quieted down now that Alfred had stopped crying.

Everything was sorted out and both boys apologized. When Arthur got home there was a package on the door. There was no return address.

Arthur set it on the table and began to open it. The familiar scent of Francis came from the box. Inside, there was a stuffed animal; It was a polar bear. A letter in a fancy envelope rested on the toy's chest.

_Dear Arthur,_

_I want to begin by thanking you for taking in my son. I'm grateful he has a great father like you. I hope he hasn't caused you much trouble._

_You're probably wondering where I am. I left the country due to some problems residing there. I left to get help from someone. Please give this bear to Matthew as something to remember me by. I want him to know that his papa loves him and misses him every day. _

_Adieu,_

_Francis_

**A/N: **Oh my gosh i'm so sorry to those who read the first version! it was late and i hadn't realized the whole first part of the story was missing!_  
_


End file.
